lucas_m_soares_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon
Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon'' ''(a.k.a. Bugs Bunny's Adult Party Cartoon) is an American adult animated television comedy series created and developed by Sam Register for the cable network Adult Swim. The series was an adults-only-revival, spin-off, remake and sequel to the original the universal acclaimed Looney Tunes franchise. Unlike Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon was designed for mature audiences, containing coarse language, blood and gore, adult jokes, racism, swearing, violence, pornography, and toilet humor. This effectively makes Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon Warner Bros Animation's fourth adult animated television series. The series was produced by Harmonious Claptrap, Starburns Industries, Warner Bros. Animation, and Williams Street and the series was distributed by Warner Bros. Television. Adult Swim announced that the show had been canceled in January 2018, at the end of the second season due to more negative reviews than positive. The last 3 episodes of Season 2 never aired on Adult Swim, but the 3 episodes are available on The Looney Tunes: Adult Collection Season 2 DVD However, due to successful DVD sales of Season 1 and 2 on July 26, 2019, Adult Swim ordered 13 additional episodes of Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon to form a third season as the show was renewed for a third season The series is rated TV-MA LV for sex, violence, blood, gore, bad words, and any other inappropriate content Production/History Production of Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon started in 2015. In 2015, Warner Bros Animation hired Sam Register to produce a new version of the Looney Tunes cartoon series for the adult block Adult Swim devoted to programming for male audiences. Register said that Adult Swim wanted an "extreme" version of The Looney Tunes Show. Adult Swim gave Register and the team greater control of the writing and contents of the episodes than the control given by Cartoon Network and the old era of cartoons Register produced new cartoons aimed at adult audiences, some of them based on rejected episodes of Looney Tunes. Some of the head storyboard artists, screenwriters, and animators returned from the 2011 series, such as TBA, TBA, and TBA, but most of the animation and writing team were a new team of artists, specifically instructed and headed by Register himself. During an interview with Animation Magazine, Register stated that he was influenced by Tex Avery, Bob Clampett, and early Disney shorts when he created the look for the show. Some of the original voice cast members returned, with the notable exception of June Foray, the original voice of Granny during the run of the original trilogy, who said the new series wasn't "charming in the slightest" and that participating in it would damage her career. Candi Milo was hired to replace June Foray as Granny, while Jeff Bergman reprised the role of Bugs Bunny. Cast members Bob Bergen and Jim Cummings (later replaced in season 3) also returned. All of the episodes were animated in-house at Warner Bros. Animation, in association with Williams Street. Sam Register had previously relied upon returning during the Warner Bros years working on Mike Tyson Mysteries, and he subcontracted animation of many original series episodes. The new series began airing in September 2016 as part of an animation block also featuring Rick and Morty, Robot Chicken, ''Mr. Pickles and reruns of Looney Tunes. ''Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon officially premiered on Adult Swim on September 25, 2016 at 11:30 PM, with "Onward and Upward". The show debuted to 22 million viewers, and immediately generated controversy regarding its adult content. The first season had eighteen episodes and concluded on May 14, 2017. The second season began on September 23, 2017, and concluded on March 10, 2018. Adult Swim announced that the show had been canceled in January 2018, at the end of the second season. However, on July 24, 2019, Adult Swim ordered 13 additional episodes of LTAPC to form a third season, and the third season premiered on September 6, 2019 as it was renewed for a third season. Episodes TBA Characters * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Elmer Fudd * Tweety * Sylvester * Granny * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Marvin the Martian * Pepé Le Pew * Speedy Gonzales * Tasmanian Devil * Road Runner * Mr. Sheep Voice Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn * Eric Bauza as Daffy Duck, Tweety, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Tasmanian Devil (season 3-present), Road Runner * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Candi Milo as Granny * Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam * Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil (season 1-2) * J Party as Wile E. Coyote * Seth Green as Mr. Sheep Reception Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon received mixed reviews from critics who praised the show for its animation, humor, voice acting, its music but criticism from some critics, Internet reviewers and fans of the original Looney Tunes for the shows gross-out humor, the show's violence, Sexual References and for it "ruining" the TV shows IGN gave the show a 5 out of 10, symbolizing "average". TBA Cristicsm TBA Violence * There are some bloody scenes in this show. For example, one scene has Daffy badly injured with no legs. There was also an episode where Wile E. Coyote has his eye gouged out onscreen and one scene had a violent, although bloodless and cartoony death of Sylvester. Language * There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "twat". Sexual References * There are some sexual mentions in the show. There are three episodes in the movie that contains sexual content, including a scene where Elmer is actually naked, a scene where Bugs opens a door in an attempt to find his friends, only to see a woman having sex with a man, and a scene where Elmer and Grandma have sex together. Credits TBA Trivia * Unlike the original Looney Tunes'' ''cartoon series, this version of the show had a higher budget of writing and animation quality. The animation is more fluid as well. * TBA, TBA, and TBA did not return to the series. TBA returned as TBA, TBA as TBA, TBA as the new voice of TBA, TBA as TBA, TBA returned as both TBA and TBA as TBA and TBA as TBA. * TBA * Pig * Granny * Sam *